Untouchable
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: His life at an all time low, Joey turns to attempting to sell himself on the street just to feel loved. A certain CEO doesn't exactly approve of this idea and may have to admit something to stop him. Seto/Joey shounen-ai.
1. Part One

**Summary:** His life at an all time low, Joey turns to attempting to sell himself on the street just to feel loved. A certain CEO doesn't exactly approve of this idea and may have to admit something to stop him. Seto/Joey shounen-ai.

**Word Count:** 8,597

**Rated M **due to sexual references and mild language.

**Disclaimer:** Rights to all characters/ places used are not mine to have.

**Untouchable**

**Part One**

My favorite saying would be that the world sucks. It's true!

… Okay, maybe not the _world_, but my **life** sure does. I know a lot of people probably complain about _their_ life being bad, but I bet that theirs are _nothing_ compared to mine. My mom and sister aren't around a lot; my _dad_ is constantly drunk, up to his neck in debt and _loves_ to beat the shit out of me just to feel better; my job at the mall has to be kept secret since we aren't supposed to have after-school jobs; my grades aren't that good; I picked up smoking a few months ago to try and take some of the stress away- it _kind of_ works…; I have no girlfriend, and _that's _because I secretly like_ guys_, so I don't have a love life to speak of. I've never been kissed, touched, or _any_thing like that, and it's getting _frustrating_ as I get older. (Not counting when my _loving father_ tried to do some stuff the other day- I knocked him out _before_ he got anywhere and didn't go back for two days.)

As I sit here, staring blankly at my teacher, her lecture going in one ear and out the other, I can't help but just think of everything that's wrong with my life. About how it sucks, how my dreams probably will never happen, and about the one I _may_ have a _**tiny**_ crush on…

Yeah, I like someone. Even though in his eyes, all I'll ever be is scum on the earth, I still somehow like him. Even though he's straight as a board and will **never** look at me like that… I still like him.

It may be a surprise to everyone that knows me, but I _do_ haves dreams- things I'd like to do in life. But my _ultimate_ dream would have to be… I guess just to feel _loved_. To find someone who truly loves me and will save me from this hell. Who'll be gentle and loving when I'm down, and will make me stop smoking before it does any serious harm. Who'll be there when I want him to be and just make my life better- like take me away from my _dad_! I want him ridiculously tall, super skinny, brunette, icy cold eyes that look down upon everyone, and a horrible, annoying attitude that- … Wait. …Crap.

I always want it to be _him_. He'll _**never**_ see me like that; it's like no matter how many times I tell myself that, he still always comes to mind. I'll always be scum to him… I need to get it into his head that I don't **want** to be scum, and that I can't **help** it… Heh, I know what it'll take- three million years to thaw out his heart, since it's so buried over with unbreakable ice…

… You have just witnessed one of my rants… Sorry about that.

I wonder how I can get someone to fall in love with me. Well- I can't _make_ anyone, but I how can I get someone's attention so that they _**can**_?

Oh no… Keep eyes on the teacher, _eyes on the teacher_… Damn urges, never go away… I **won't** give in. Don't let the eyes _stray_… I **hate **when these urges come over me. They're so hard to fight. Why look at something so longingly when I **know **I can't have him? Never call him mine…

Shit… I gave in. He's sitting there, reading his book, like me with ignoring the teacher…

Uh-oh, I've been-!

"What're **you** looking at, _Wheeler_?" he spits under his breath.

-spotted.

"_I dunno_, help me figure it out." _Wow_, lame comeback.

At least he seems satisfied with it and goes back to reading. Knowing him, it's probably about some smart thing like quantum physics or something. Damn genius.

…What does it feel like, being loved and _knowing _you are…? I'll bet it feels _really_ good… I want it so _**badly**_, to know what it feels like. I want to know the bliss of kissing, and a warm embrace, and to have someone always there… But no one wants _me_ like that…

I go into the restroom before the last bell of the day rings, looking at myself in the mirror as I wash my hands. … I'm not _bad_ looking, at least I don't _think_ I am. I can pass as cute or something like that. The hair's a little wild, but that's tamable. And I'm tall and thin, just like _Kaiba _is…

I wonder… how those hookers feel on the streets, all used like they are. Spend their days going to love hotels with random people… But do they feel _loved_…?

Heh… Guys from all around, fighting to be in bed with the great Joey Wheeler. Ha! Yeah, _whatever_. But… I'll never know unless I _try_… Do I really _**want**_ to do that, though? Hmm… I'll get _paid_, maybe even more than I get at the mall… Am I really cut out to do that stuff? What am I saying- I can do **anything** I set my mind to!

But… I'll be the scum of the earth, making Kaiba's catcalls reality… What will he think of me _then_…?

Oh well… I can't change what he thinks. I'll be loved… if only for an hour or two at a time.

**ixi**

Um… I kinda look ridiculous… Is this _really_ what prostitutes wear? Can this even be called _**clothes**_…?! Ah well… I feel weird wearing it, but I guess it looks _all right_…

I'd been saving up money from my job for a while, and broke into my savings to go shopping. I got a red collar, small enough to go around my neck- I got the idea from Yugi; a black tank-top that only goes to the bottom of my ribcage, and a red, long sleeved fishnet shirt to go over it; the jean shorts I got feel the weirdest to me because they only go down to the middle of my thighs. They're tight, too, but not too much. …Maybe I'll go commando wearing them… And even I got_ make-up_. I felt like such a queer getting it… It's only some black eyeliner and concealer to hide some scars and what not.

I'm looking at a mirror in my room, looking at what I've done to myself. Yeah… Maybe this is sexy to people looking for some fun. I wonder if Kaiba would look at me…

Last night, I had gone up to some hookers and asked them how I could get into the business. They said to just meet them there tonight at the same spot where I'd found them, and they'd even help me out to get started. So it's getting dark, and I'm all dressed for it… I take a deep breath.

I'm ready.

**ixi**

"Hey there, Joey!" called the named Tsuki as I walked up. She's the one I got talking to last night. She's really pretty- long, dyed blonde hair, silver eye shadow, dark green eyes, and wearing a light blue tank top that clings entirely to her body and a white mini mini skirt. (Two minis for a reason.) She's also got on some black, high-heeled boots that go all the way up to her knees. I waved over at her.

Her friend, Reyna, whistled. "_**Wow**_, you look _totally _different than before. It's good, though. I like it," she said with a sweet smile.

"Really?" I nervously laugh, knowing my cheeks are on fire. "I feel kinda silly…"

"I'll be surprised if you don't get picked up tonight," said Reyna. Her curly brown hair was held up in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie, and her eyes were a bright blue. A pink tube top showed off her rather large chest, a black mini skirt hung loosely off her hips like it was threatening to fall at any second, and her boots were identical to Tsuki's. I give her a 'yeah right' expression, and she laughs. "I'm serious!"

I look around. It was still faintly cloudy from the storm that had passed earlier in the day, the stars and full moon fighting to show themselves. As cars zoomed by, rain water splashed onto the sidewalk. It's faint, but I can still smell the scent that follows a good rain. It smells so good to me… It's kind of calming my nerves.

"So Joey," said Tsuki, getting my attention. "How much are you planning to go for?"

Uhh… Never thought about _that_ part of it… I forgot. "I'm… not sure, actually! How much do _you_ think?" I shyly ask.

"Twenty thousand yen, easy, and per _hour_," said Reyna, and Tsuki nodded in agreement.

"Um, okay…" I say, furiously blushing. That sounds like a lot for just starting out… I reach into my right back pocket and pull out my pack of cigarettes and blue lighter. "You guys don't mind, right?" I ask, thinking it'd be courteous to before I did.

Reyna took out her own pack. "I have the _same_ habit."

Tsuki shrugged. "Doesn't bug me any. Go ahead."

I take one out and put it to my lips, hiding the flame from the wind as I lit it. I sucked on it to get it going, filling my body with nicotine. It instantly made me feel a lot better being dressed the way I am.

"So just how old are you, Joey?" asked Reyna.

"Sixteen," I answer truthfully.

Tsuki's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! You're so young! You shouldn't be doing this…!"

"You must have your reasons…" said Reyna.

"Yeah…" I look to the sky where I can see the unobscured moon. I take another puff off my cigarette. I'm starting to feel ready for anything now- I can **do** this… I flick ashes on the sidewalk.

I'm so wrapped up in thought, I only distantly hear Reyna say, "Ooooh…"

"Wow, a limo…" said Tsuki.

A limo…? _That_ brought me back to earth. As it passes us, I automatically recognize it- I've seen it so many times waiting for one single person at school. Only one person can be in the back of that car.

Oh God… Please don't see me… Just keep going…

As soon as it passes, it pulls to a stop on the curb. A tinted window starts going down. Tsuki, Reyna, you idiots, don't go to that window! It's not-! … Crap. Too late. I take another long drag from my cig for courage before heading over myself.

"Hey there, handsome," Tsuki greeted. "Lookin' for some fun?"

I come up behind her to look for myself, and I instantly feel sick.

There sits the crush of my life and last person I want to see while dressed like this- Seto Kaiba.

"What're _you_ doing here, _**Kaiba**_?" I ask as nastily as I can.

He points at me. "You." He gestured to the door on the other side of the car. "Get in."

I glare at him darkly. "Why _should_ I?"

He countered it with an icy glare that sent chills down my spine. "**Get. In**."

I stared at him. What's he scheming…? I wish they'd stop staring at me… Ah, whatever. I'll see what he wants. Sucking on my cancer stick one last time, I throw it into the curb before heading to the other side of the car.

"See you, Joey," said Reyna, sounding disappointed as she waved.

I give them a small wave back. "Yeah, see you." I open the door and slide into the seat.

A limo with leather seats, a personal driver, and a millionaire CEO to my right that I really like… Thaz a lot of money riding around at midnight on a Thursday. … _Wait_…

"What're you doing out this late, anyway?" I ask, not taking my eyes away from the window.

"I should ask you the same thing."

Oh, ouch. "What did it look like I was doing…?" I say quietly.

"… I always call you third rate, and scum, and a dirty mutt, but I never imagined you'd go and try to make it all true."

The back of my mind whimpers, but I keep my attitude up. I finally look over at him. "Why should you, of _**all**_ people, care?' I say, voicing my thought aloud. "You've never given a rat's ass be_fore_…" All I got was silence. Well, _that's_ not like him, not having a good comeback… Figuring that he's done talking, I go back to staring out my window. I look just in time to watch the limo go straight past my street. "Hey. If you're taking me home, your driver just passed my street."

"I'm not taking you home. You'll just go back to that corner after I leave."

… Damn. He's good. Way too smart. Then just where the hell is he taking me?

"Cold?" he asks simply, very quietly.

I glimpse down, noticing that my hands are between my crossed legs trying to warm up, and goosebumps are all over my arms and legs. "Yeah… a little," I softly admit.

He reaches forward and turns a knob, and I instantly feel a soft heats breeze on my body. It feels so nice, and the warmth is comforting…

This is weird. Kaiba's being nice. … I guess I don't mind it, either. I shouldn't get too hopeful that it will last long, though…

His mansion never ceases to amaze me. It's so big. Like, two people shouldn't have such a huge place to live in. All those rooms… It's insane! … It'd be fun to play hide and seek.

"Why are you taking me here…?" I ask. Again, silence.

Oh no… Don't tell me… I swallow hard. He's not wanting to-?

The limo pulls around and stops in front of the door. I follow Kaiba's lead in getting out and going up the steps. The ride pulled away as Kaiba unlocked the door.

Wow… This place is huge… A fancy chandelier, tiled floor... Fancy place for Sir Fancy Pants. …Hey, that's a funny name-

"Follow me," Kaiba said, his deep, sexy voice pulling me from my thoughts. Quite needlessly, really- as if I wasn't going to, anyway.

My 'host' leads me upstairs and into a long hallway, heart racing like mad. I look around, attempting to look into so many rooms, they become a blur. I find that we're at a second set of stairs, and we climb up those as well. Just where the hell is he taking me?! We go down another hall, turn into another, and I watch him go toward a shut door. He opens it, then stands aside to let me in. Looking at him suspiciously, I head inside.

Gasp! It isn't fancy! Well, not as much as I thought. It's more like any normal room. The light's on as if it was turned on in advance, knowing we were coming to this exact room- Uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh uh-oh…. A bed, two bedside tables at either side, a dresser shoved against the right wall, and a small desk against the left. I went in and looked around as Kaiba stood watching me in the doorway. My sight landed on the window above the bed-the clouds were finally gone and I could see millions of the stars.

"This is where you'll be staying tonight."

I turned around to glare at him. "_Staying?!_ Hell no. Why the hell do I gotta stay _here_? I gotta _job_ to do, Kaiba, so you can't keep me here!"

In a mere three steps, he was right in front of me, staring down at me and straight into my eyes. "I'll tell you this, Joey- Don't ever let me see you on the streets again, or I'll personally see to it that you'll never do it again."

… What?

I look away from him. "Whatever."

Giving me one last look, he turned and left me, leaving the door wide open- for my escape.

… He called me 'Joey'… He's gotta be _sick _or something… Just what did _that_ mean? And he really thinks I'm gonna stay here like a good boy… Yeah, right. As much as I'd _love_ to stay in this house, I'd rather stay in _his_ bed than in a separate bedroom. …Heh…

I flop down on the bed and stare up at the perfectly white ceiling. What did he mean by that, 'personally see to it that I'll never do it again'? He's gonna have to chain me to a-

… evil thought.

But why should he care, seriously? He's had no problem with ignoring me before… I look over at a digital clock on one of the tables- 12:51 am. How long have I been here? I better stay a little longer before I attempt my escape.

Sighing, my eyes close. I guess they _do_ feel a little heavy… but that's only because I'm lying down. I'll be fine once I'm out of here and getting a little lovin'… I feel myself smirk. If Kaiba's trying to 'save' me or something, he needs to do it some other night. Tonight's _my_ night, and I want it. I wanna sleep with some guy I don't even know his name, but to feel the rush, and the brief love…

My eyes open halfway, clouded in a daze as I slip off into a daydream.

It'd be all perfect and great. A man, at least twice my age, getting rid of my clothes, trailing kisses across my shoulders… But I'm getting annoyed because he won't lay his hands on me…

"_Touch me, Seto…" I plead._

I instantly awake and sit up. I really need to stop having him pop into my daydreams… 1:27. Where's the time gone? Oh well, time to go. I get up and go to the door, look around to make sure the coast is clear, and head out.

Good thing I paid attention to how I got up here… I'd be so lost. I go down the first flight of stairs, turn and head to the other… Wow, this is easier than I thought it'd be. I think everyone's in bed by now. Poor, unsuspecting Seto… He'll either send someone up or go himself to wake me up for school in few hours, and he'll find an empty bed… Heh heh. Idiot. He isn't as smart as he thinks he is. The great hooker Joey Wheeler needs to go out and seduce someone.

Hm. I wonder where his bedroom is. I'd love to take a peek, watch him sleep a moment before I go. He's probably running his company, even in his dreams. Maybe he needs to lighten up a little.

The front door… I can see it. So close… One glance around- all clear… Lights are on down here, but that means nothing. Just be super stealthy. Tip toe over to my shoes, slip them on silently… This is almost too easy! Reach for the door knob-

"You thought you could escape, did you?"

Busted…

"Why do you want to keep me here…?" I ask, my eyes not moving from the door.

He gently grabs an arm and turns me around to guide me back to the stairs. Goddammit, I knew it was too easy… Should've known. He's not called a genius for nothing, I suppose… And he's hot to boot. My feet feel like bricks as I go back up, him right behind me. When I start going in the direction of where I had gone, he stops me by reaching for my wrist.

"Wait." I turn around to face him. "You're coming down here, this time." We continue down a different hall, his hand still latched on my wrist so I don't run.

I wonder… Since I tried to leave… maybe he's taking me to _his_ room? To-… ulp. The daydream I just had not too long ago flashes in my mind, and I break into a cold sweat. I may want it, but not like this…

I peek into one of the rooms with an open door. I _swear _I see a Blue Eyes White Dragon in there… It's Seto's room! The sacred place where he sleeps! I mentally drool as we pass it- I'll be _right next door_…

We both go inside, and I notice the open door that connects the two together. This room is pretty much the same as the other one I'd been in, but the place where the window is is different.

I give an exasperated sigh. "Just why the hell can't I go…?" I plop my ass on the edge of the bed.

Kaiba shuts the door that leads to the hallway before leaning back on it, his arms crossed and his expression stern. "Why must you desire to be a whore? Or rather, why are you _trying_ to be one? Because I highly doubt you _want_ to do it…"

I stare at him. He wants to know, he's asking me… Sorry… I'm not opening up to you like that unless I got some insurance. Not today.

"Why should I tell _**you**_?"

He continues his stare- his eyes scan me over. "I don't think you're cut out to do such a job. Quit now before anything serious happens."

"Why should I- just because _you_ told me to? Get real." Why does he look so sad…?

"Because your hands are too clean."

I look away from him. "You don't know me…" I sat softly.

"I see…" He got fully to his feet. His eyes are so much more sad than icy, you'd have to be stupid to not notice it. "You'll be sleeping in here. I'll be next door." He went over to the doorway to his own room. "This stays open, that stays closed. I'll hear you if you try anything, so I advise against it. …Good night." He disappears from my sight.

…My heart hurts…. It's aching… Come back… Come pry into my life, _make_ me open up to you… Read my soul like an open book… Just come back…! The light in his room goes out, followed by covers on a bed being moved.

I bring out my pack of cigarettes, putting one on my lips and placing the flame of my lighter to its end. That's the wonder about cigs and nicotine- it can calm you in any situation! But… crap… No ashtray. This poses as a problem… No matter. I get up and go to the window, opening it to flick ashes onto the bushes below. The cool breeze that comes in feels wonderful against my sweaty face.

I get comfortable, leaning against the wall, my arm across the windowsill. This is so fucked up… All my plans have gone drastically wrong. Tsuki and Reyna would probably be worried right now, but they're out making their _own _money… Like _I_ should be doing…

I take another drag as my thoughts continue. You're _wrong_, Seto. I_ am_ cut out to do this. I… I want to, since _you'll_ never give me what I'll want. I'll fend for myself.

But… why is he trying to stop me?

I take one last puff before flicking the end out. Blowing the toxic smoke outside, I shut the window and let my legs carry me to the open doorway.

There he is, safe in the confines of his dreams. I've never seen him look so peaceful. I just wish I could go over and kiss him so he'll have sweet dreams. But I can't… I could stand here forever, leaning on this doorway and just watch him. My one little piece of heaven…

"I love you, Seto Kaiba… Forgive me."

**END PART ONE.**


	2. Part Two

**Summary:** His life at an all time low, Joey turns to attempting to sell himself on the street just to feel loved. A certain CEO doesn't exactly approve of this idea and may have to admit something to stop him. Seto/Joey shounen-ai.

**Word Count:** 8,597

**Rated M **due to sexual references and mild language.

**Disclaimer:** Rights to all characters/ places used are not mine to have.

**Untouchable**

**Part Two**

_"How could I __**ever**__ love a whore like you?!"_

_ The name stings, being said aloud. "Wait, let me explain-"_

_ "You're __**scum**__, Wheeler, and scum and high class don't mix. You're out of your __**mind**__ if you thought I loved __**you**__ of all people."_

_ "Seto, __**please**__…"_

_ "How __**dare**__ you call me that? Only my __**brother**__ is allowed to call me by my birth name, and not the likes of __**you**__. Now get out of my sight before you disgust me further."_

_ "What do I have to do to make you see that I'm not as bad as you think?!"_

_ "You can start by leaving me __**alone**__!"_

I wake up from my body being shaken.

"Come on, wake up. Get ready for school."

My eyes open, but they instantly shut again from the cold air hitting them. I reach up to rub them awake, to only find them caked with tears. Shit, Kaiba saw me crying…

"There's a uniform on the end of the bed I can let you borrow. Get clean and dressed. The bathroom in the second door on the left."

I sit up from lying, my legs hanging off the edge. I must've collapsed and passed out when I hit the bed. I wipe away the tear trails, acting like I'm still trying to wake up.

"Can you be ready in forty-five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be downstairs with Mokuba. Come down when you're ready to eat."

"All right."

As soon as he's out of sight, I take a shaky breath to calm down. Why was I crying? My dream wasn't _that bad_… But I guess my heart says otherwise. I wonder what he was thinking when he was trying to wake me up. My neck hurts… I take the collar off my neck and feel its imprint there.

I easily find the bathroom and look at my reflection. I look like shit, even with_out_ having any fun. Hair's a mess, neck's red, make up's smeared… A wonderful sight as soon as you wake up. I manage to find a washrag to get off all the leftover make up. After a bit of scrubbing, I get off most of the black and red from the night before- it's a bit puffy around my eyes from the scrubbing, but it'll be fine in a bit. I use my fingers to attempt to tame my hair, then go back and get into the uniform Seto lent me for the day.

Hey, it actually fits perfectly! This must be one he outgrew or something. Wow… I'm in something Seto's worn! Okay, stop acting like a giddy idiot, control yourself…

Gawd… I can't believe I was crying in my sleep again. And I can't believe _he_ saw it! I wish I could control that, too… But I guess it'll just keep happening until my life gets better. Oh no… What if he says something about it? Like, 'Why were you crying?' or 'What were you dreaming about that would make you cry like a baby?' …Nah. He wouldn't ask that. But maybe he could… I better quickly think of an excuse if he does. I put my stuff in a neat pile on the corner of the bed. 7:30- I still got twenty minutes. …I'm hungry.

Wow… This place is just too big. I head downstairs and go through at least four or five rooms before _finally_ finding a kitchen. In the middle is an island counter, where Mokuba just so happened to be sitting at and eating cereal.

"Hi Joey!" he greeted. "Wait… When did _you_ come here?"

As if on cue, Kaiba came in from a doorway across from me, laptop in hand. "He stopped by late last night to ask about a homework assignment. I wouldn't let him go out again, risking getting mugged or something, so I let him stay the night."

"Wow, that was nice of you…" He turned to me again. "You want some cereal? We have plenty!"

That's exactly what I myself had thought- Wow. That was quite a **lie**. I can't believe the kid _bought_ it. Unless… Kaiba _has_ been changing, and he knows it, so then it'd be _normal_ for him to do that for someone… I wonder how much my dear Seto's changed…

I take a seat next to Mokuba and he passes me a bowl and _food_. My stomachs turning, practically screaming, 'Feed me, you frickin' moron! Shovel it all in!' I proceed to down it.

"You want something, too, Seto?" Mokuba asked kindly.

Kaiba scoffed at it. "You know I don't eat breakfast," he replied before leaving the room. Okay, maybe he hasn't changed _that_ much…

The preteen ate along side me for a minute before speaking again. "I was really surprised that Seto let you stay…"

"Yeah… I was too when he asked me." More like _demanded_ me to…

"I just won't get used to it. Seto's been gradually getting softer toward people. It's not like him at all…"

Is this kid trying to tell me something?"

"But oh well! Did you sleep okay?"

**ixi**

Ah… One thing I like about April. We're allowed to eat outside, instead of being congested in those damned classrooms. Normally, I don't eat lunch, but it's a good thing I had some yen in my pockets last night- as a just in case. So here I am, eating a cheeseburger I bought from the school store, sitting under a tree.

_"How could I __**ever**__ love a whore like you?!"_

OW! I bit my cheek… Stupid dream. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day.

Except I probably wouldn't be thinking about it right now if Yugi and Tristan were here. We all usually eat together, but they had to go do some stuff-who knows what- leaving me all alone and allowing my mind to think whatever.

_"…scum and high class don't mix."_

I close my eyes, trying to block it out. After a moment, they open again to finish my lunch. Once chugging some milk, I get up to throw my trash away. I come back to my spot and plop back down, watching the school doors.

I glimpse Kaiba enter the school, a scornful face with laptop in hand again. Heh, probably made a bad transaction or someone's trying to scam him out of money. …or he got a B in Bio. Heh heh, the fit he had was _hilarious_…

Hmmm…. He's so… I dunno… I feel like I'm cheating on him, wanting to go on the street. But I'm not, technically…

He still cares about it, though.

I wonder how _much_ he cares… Probably not enough to stop me again. I'll call Tsuki tonight to see when I can hook up with them again-

_"Don't ever let me see you on the streets again, or I'll personally see to it that you never do it again."_

Pfft. What an empty threat. But if only we could get together…

I get so wrapped up in my daydreaming that I don't even notice the one I'm daydreaming about heading right toward me.

"You look more dazed than you usually do."

Wow, _that's_ the way to wake up. I watch with wide eyes as he takes a seat right next to me.

"What do _you_ want?" I ask coldly, trying to get the sounds from my daydream to stop ringing in my ears.

He glanced over at me with those freaky eyes. "It's a free country. I sit where I please." Damn those eyes, being so beautiful…

If I wasn't hell bent on pushing him away, I would've laughed. But before I could reply, he was talking again.

"As absurd as it may sound, I wanted to talk to you."

I glared at him. "Oh _really_…?" Meanwhile, it felt like my mind was shutting down and melting. I shall now swim in the smoothness of his voice, feeling like I'm drugged and loopy, all the while he's asking me things I don't want to answer. Joy.

"Don't get the impression that I give a damn about you because I don't."

…He's turning _pink_… I didn't know Ice Kings could do that…

"But curiosity has been eating at me. … Just what possessed you to make you want to be a whore?"

I flinch slightly at the name, at _him_ of all people putting it so bluntly.

"I never thought it'd be something you would do. Why did I find you on that street, dressed the way you were?"

Well, at least it isn't about the dream, but this isn't any better.

"It isn't any of your business," I tell him, looking up at the sky to avoid looking at him.

He's still looking at me. "I see…"

Gawd, he's starting to sound like a counselor. Also, in turn, sounding like he cares. …It feels like my heart cracks just a little, at that faint glimmer of hope. 'Because my life's hell and no one loves me, so it's the only way I can at least feel even a little loved, since I can't get it from you!' … Yeah, _that's_ the explanation I refuse to give to you.

I glance over at him, only with one eye. "I thought you didn't give a damn about me."

He continues staring at me. I can barely stand it, it's so relentless… "What you're doing is dangerous, Mutt. You can get kidnapped off the street you're selling yourself on, taken advantage of in a way you don't want, killed…" He finally looks away. "It's not worth it."

I stand up, towering over him. "Careful, Kaiba, even thought you say you don't, you sound like you care. I _told_ you, it's none of your damn business, and it's _my_ choice."

Standing over him like this, I have such an urge to just lean down and kiss him. Perfect lips, waiting… I want to have my first kiss here and now and with him. But… I can't…

The bell rings. He gets up and brushes off invisible dust before looking at me again. "Then good luck with it." He goes past me, his arm faintly sweeping against mine as he went.

… It's probably that glimmer of hope that suspects he was lying to me back there...

**ixi**

Like I said I would, I called Tsuki. She asked about what happened, and I told her nothing and that it wouldn't happen again. I just requested that we go to another corner. She agreed, but said it'd be safe and better to come on Saturday night.

Saturday… has come. And no school to worry about tomorrow. A perfect quarter moon surrounded by stars, all easily seen on the cloudless night. The air's a comfortable temperature - not too humid or anything. Tight leather pants, a chain as my makeshift 'belt' and hanging off my hips, a blue tank top that goes down just past my ribcage, and a black dog collar. Still the same make-up job.

"It's good that you debut on a Saturday, anyway," says Reyna, "you get more customers."

"Good," I reply, "more practice."

Kaiba's warnings ring in my ears again. Well, he can go fuck himself. I'm here again, and he isn't stopping me this time. I'm ready for this, and I _need_ this…

… Or do I?

A white car pulls up to the corner we're at. "Oh!" said Tsuki. "This one's for me- he's a regular. I'll see you guys later!" She jogged up to the car in her heels, got in and left.

"Sooner or later," said Reyna, winking at me, "you'll have regulars just like we do."

I look to the sky. "That'll be cool…" Who am I kidding? It'd be great!

"Wow, you sure seem like the type that spaces out a lot."

I look over at her. "Really? Sorry…"

She got out her pack of cigarettes. "Are you sure you're _all the way_? You seem like you're my type."

I smile at her. "Yeah, I'm all the way. Sorry to burst your bubble."

A black car pulls up, a Mercedes. "Wow, they come quick," I say.

Wait… A _Mercedes_?! No, don't flip out yet. It _couldn't_ be him- he's not the only one that drives that kind of car…

"I'll see what he wants," said Reyna, flicking her cigarette away. She strutted as sexily as she could up to the passenger side window that went down as she approached. She leaned in and talked to the person for a few seconds, I couldn't hear what was said. She then came back over to me with a grin.

"He's asking for _you_, Joey. Good luck."

I stared disbelievingly at her, my feet feeling like bricks. "Yeah, thanks…" I say slowly, walking past her smiling face.

It's all right… It's only a coincidence… Once I see it's a complete stranger, I'll calm down. I'll have fun and get what I want…

… No… Oh _shit_…

There he is, in the driver's seat, smirking smugly at me. "Get in," he said, sounding almost sweet. _Gloating _that he caught me again.

Oh God, get me away from him. Make him go away. Give me this one night of sin, I'll do _anything_… But of course not. You _never_ listen to me. If you did, then this guy right in front of me…

I oblige and get in.

"So," I say, annoyance clearly in my voice, "What do you want _this_ time?"

The smirk never leaves, but rather widens as he drives away. "The reason you're dressed the way you are and on that corner…" he says in a voice that seems so much different than usual. His right hand comes off the steering wheel and to grope my left thigh. My entire body tenses at the touch. "What do you _think_ I want?" he said darkly. He looks over at me without turning his head, his whole _expression_ evilly smirking.

Oh no. No no no no no… This **isn't** happening…

The hand starts rubbing, coming dangerously close to my crotch. "I'll pay you any price you desire, you needn't worry about that."

My heart's racing. I can barely breathe. My eyes feel like they're about to pop out of their sockets as I stare blankly at the road ahead. It feels like my entire _body_ is blushing. This is a cruel joke, God. Ha ha ha, I get it, now make it stop. You're a bastard for thinking this is funny. As much as I wanted Kaiba, as much as I _prayed_ for it… **Never** did I want him just for this. I _hate_ you… Twisting my dream like this…

Last time he picked me up, it was just to scare me. But this time… it's for _real_…?

He spares no time getting us to the Kaiba mansion. My mind's so occupied with what's going to happen that I can't wonder about this huge place like I usually do. My leg under that hand feels like it's burning alive. He stops the car in front of the door and turns off the engine.

He looks over at me, his eyes falling onto the collar around my neck. "Let's go, pup," he says as he opens his door.

The name stings a little as I proceed to get out. But it's only 'pup', not 'dog shit' or 'Mutt'… So why does it hurt?

I stall as he walks around the car. He comes up to me and takes my hand, lacing our fingers together. He's holding my _**hand**_?! What universe **IS** this?! But unlike when he'd been touching my leg, his hand feels rather _warm _than scorching hot…

We walk up, stopping to let him unlock the door. He doesn't bother turning on any lights as he shuts the door and leads me upstairs, never letting go of my hand. His grip is firm, like he refuses to let go, but it's strangely gentle, too. The whole walk to his room is done in silence. Mokuba crosses my mind- where is he?- but that thought is quickly forgotten when he leads me inside his bedroom.

I instantly notice the candles. They're on his dresser, all set in a row between two statues of his beloved dragon. It's the only source of light in the room, and flickering casts dim shadows upon all. The door to the room I had been in just days ago is shut, and behind me he's shutting the door to the hallway. There is no escape. But the candles have my attention - why…?

He planned this. He deliberately went out looking for me, knowing I was going to ignore him and go out there. He planned on taking me here…

An arm goes across my back, leading me to the bed. "_Relax_, pup," he whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

When I reached the foot of his bed, he turned me around and caught me off guard, pushing me onto the mattress. It happens in a complete blur. Next thing I know, I'm laying down watching Seto Kaiba peel off the skintight black sweater he has on. Oh… My mind goes blank. So flawless, perfect… What was I here for again? I'm still spaced out over his partial-nakedness as he crawls on top of me, bringing me out of my daze. Those wonderful eyes are clouded with lust - scaring the shit out of me, I may add.

It starts off as a simple, chaste kiss, just pressing his lips against mine. Before the shock can even fade in the slightest, his tongue invades my mouth. He's hungry for it, quickly darting about, tasting all and battling.

My eyes are locked tight, hands clenching the bed sheets… I feel like I want to _cry_ right now. I never _wanted _it like this…

His right hand comes up and rests on my exposed hip. I was expecting to hear a loud hiss from the touch, his skin on mine feels so _hot_.

He's slowed down some, making it more pleasurable. My whole body's tense, refusing to relax. But as it continues, I guess it _does_ feel nice… At least it's with him, and not with some guy that I don't even know his name. The heat on my side's cooling off. I could definitely get used to this…

Well… This is probably the only chance I get to do this, to make out with him. Think of it like that. Only under this rotten circumstance will I get to feel his 'love'. …Fine.

The tongue leaves, and is proceeded by him taking my bottom lip into his mouth. Once sucking on it for a few seconds, he lets it slip out, turning to trail feathery kisses down my jaw and neck My jaw tightens to keep from making any noise- I never imagined such a simple action would feel so damn _good_. He nips and licks, my body going into overdrive. When the hell did he learn how to _**do**_ this?!

But he casts one last lick. The hand slides away; his presence is gone, leaving me cold. I pry my eyes open to see what's going on. He's backed away, standing in front of the bed, his arms folded. It seems like he's done, but I can't seem to relax still. All I can manage to do is loosen my hold on the sheets and stare up at the bare ceiling.

"I guess that's _one_ way to give a guy his first kiss…" I say softly, really to no one.

Wait a minute… No pants are coming off, no one's screaming in pleasure… It's really over? I prop myself up on my elbows, bringing up my right foot to the edge of the bed. "Aren't you… gonna finish?" I ask meekly.

He stares coldly at me, as if nothing had just happened. "No." His sight falls to somewhere near my foot, the ice seeming to thaw a little like the last time I was here. "Not like this…"

H… Hey! He stole my thought! I thought the same thing! I stare at him as I wipe the last traces of spit from my lips.

He looks to me again. "I'll ask you this one more time- what possessed you to become a prostitute?" he asks carefully.

My stare turns cold. Here we go again. You bastard… You ask that after…? "_**Why**_ do you want to _**know**_, Kaiba?! You said your_self_ that you don't give a **shit** about me, so why should I have to explain myself to _**you**_?! And even if that _was_ true, then what the **hell **was that kiss for?!" I sit up, waiting for his answer.

"I did it to prove that you aren't cut out to be one the streets like that. If you're so scared to be with me, then you can't be with anyone else!"

… What? Hold on- this is **Kaiba**. I can think of two ways he can mean that. … Damn glimmer of hope…

"Well," I start before thinking clearly, "if it _wasn't_ you, I'd be just fine! Because it **was** you, I was distracted!" … Crap. I hope he didn't catch that hint.

He continues to stare at me for a long moment. "I see," he says softly before turning to leave.

"Wait a minute!" I call, jumping to my feet. "I ain't **done** with you!"

He stopped as if I had commanded him to, twisting around to face me. His hand darted out to grab my own, yanking me against him. The suddenness of it made me lose balance and fall against him. He took complete advantage of it and crashed his lips on mine again.

… huh? My mind has just melted, turning into a blob of putty. Excuse me while I fail to reshape it into something coherent.

I must manage _something_, since I pull away from the kiss. He's still holding my hand. "What was _that_ for…" I ask barely above a whisper.

All he does is smirk at me.

Damn, maddening… What the _hell'_s going _**on**_…?

"Come with me." He refuses to let go of me as he gently takes me out of the room.

This isn't _anything_ like the Kaiba I know. Did aliens abduct him and fry his brain? He's kissed me _twice_…

As soon as we're in the hallway, I snatch my hand from his grasp. "Explain yourself," I demand. "Why?" I can't bring myself to finish the rest.

He stops and turns to look at me. "You suspect something?"

"Uh, **yeah,** _some_thing like that."

"Hm. I see."

"**Damn it!** Give me straight answer!"

He takes my hand again, not looking at me anymore. "You won't shut up about it until I just come out and say it. Spare me the embarrassment. I know you're not _that _dumb- figure it out."

No way… Shut up, you stupid hope, it can't be. Those aliens did a good job on him, that's all.

I allow him to take me where ever. "Where are you taking me?" I ask. My voice sounds weak, even to me.

"To get that make-up off."

Heh, for a second there, I forgot all about what I had meant to do tonight. Those plans are ruined again. I can't help but run through all that had just happened - are my feelings _mutual_…?

He flicks on the light in the bathroom. "Take a seat."

I oblige and watch him, seeing him in a different way now. Suspect, indeed. He takes out a washrag and holds in under the faucet he turns on. Once ringing it out, I close my eyes and let him work. He gently scrubs them clean, apparently trying his best not to hurt me.

Does he really… _like_ me? I can't believe it…

He moves on to my opposite eye. "The reason you went onto the street… I think I know why."

I stay silent, curious about what he has to say.

"If you wanted to feel loved…" He stops cleaning; I open my eyes. He reaches up to wipe away some stray black. "You could've come to me."

My breath is taken away. The… the cold glares, the sneers, the cat calls… Dog shit, Mutt, scum… He never let on, never hinted… And I hurt him, in my attempt to be so selfish… This just can't be real…

I rub my eyes, willing myself to force down the tears and not cry. Everything's a blur, I can't see.

He was so mean, so icy, stolid…

He takes my hands away from my eyes. "Don't do that."

**No**, you idiot! Don't you know what you're allowing to _happen_?! But it's already starting- the tears are welling up and close to spilling.

All that time I thought he hated every aspect of my being… I never needed to try and take drastic measures to feel a little loved… It was here all along. He's covered it up so well, tricking me…

He's holding my wrists so I can't cover my face, letting my tears fall. Damn it, Seto, stop watching. I'm so ugly now…

He's in front of me, his arms under me and lifting my body up. My head falls to his shoulder, my own arms going tightly around his neck. He picks me up like I'm a mere, weightless child; so strong… And I think back to a dream I once had, where he did this same exact action- It's come true. I cry harder, choking on a sob, just still not believing this is real.

He silently takes me back to his bedroom, the flames flickering as we pass. I'm gently lowered onto the bed, my head falling onto the pillows. My crying still hasn't subsided from all the shock. I sense him walk over to the opposite side and get on with me, turning so that I face him. Instead of looking into his eyes like I've always wanted to, I curl into a ball and bury my face into his chest. An arm goes around me to bring me closer, inviting me to get it all out.

What does he think of me now, as I snivel on his beauty? How could he love me if I'm like this? And this feels so warm… What was I thinking, wanting to betray him? How can he _forgive_ me…?

I feel him nuzzle into my hair. "Don't worry about it," he says quietly as if he's reading my mind.

I try to stop my crying, holding it in. Even so, I can't stop the shaking. What the hell…? What's _**with**_ him…?

"I know it may be hard to believe, but I realize that I'm just as human as anyone else."

"It was cruel of you," I say, still attempting to calm down. I can't get out of my ball. "Scaring me like you did, then it ends up like this…" If I wasn't so shocked from everything, I could fall asleep like this…

There's a pause. "Sorry." It sounds like he forced himself to say what he truly meant. But that's okay.

"Joey… Are you sure…?"

My eyes open. Am I sure? Am I sure that I'm definitely love him? Heh. Are you kidding me?

I finally uncurl and look at him. They look the same- the same as I see them everyday- and yet, they're different. There really _are_ emotions in them. He covers them so well, they can only be seen this close. That's so _**cool**_…

"Keh! You _kidding_? I'm one of the _**only**_ ones that can find a way to love your cold ass."

With an itty-bitty, almost not there smile, his eyes closed and held me tighter against him, his head never losing contact with mine. "That's… probably the best thing I've heard in a long time," he said just barely above a whisper.

I keep myself from grinning. I won. All of this _is_ real.

So _this_ is what love feels like…

**END **

Written 5-19 to 6-7-05, edited 10/7/13


End file.
